Unreachable
by Takari-san
Summary: Takari - Tear-jerker supposedly: If only I did it earlier… Maybe, she wouldn’t be unreachable anymore…


Unreachable Pairing: Takari (Takeru x Hikari) Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventure 01 and 02  
  
Takari-san: This is meant to be a tear-jerker, I warn you that. A pathetic attempt maybe... but still this does not have a happy ending. Inspiration just hit me out of nowhere. A fic before the posting of the 16th chapter of TTOC (which is very, very, VERY late by the way... Sorry 'bout that if TTOC readers are reading this sweatdrops I've been busy X-x I finished the first half early but never got the time to finish the last half of it). Anyway, sorry if I return to the Takari world with this dark fic sweatdrops I really have no idea why I even made this... :p but I hope you enjoy anyway... though it might not be very good sweatdrops again  
  
  
  
_My heart pounded rapidly.  
  
I held a bouquet of flowers... the breeze was gentle; it was a perfect day. I stood nervously behind a tree, adjusting the collar of my shirt and wiping the sweat I had because of nervousness.  
  
Today...  
  
Yes, today...  
  
Today is the day I would do it.  
  
Today is the day I would finally reach out to you and tell you how I feel...  
  
Hikari  
  
I waited a moment... fixing my unruly blonde hair making sure I looked good, or at least presentable. I clutched the bouquet tighter until I finally mustered up enough courage to walk to you. I gulped and turned around to look at you...  
  
You stood up from where you were seated...  
  
I was alerted and began to run towards you...  
  
After running for a moment, I finally arrived close to you...  
  
I reached out to you...  
  
And touched nothing... reached nothing...  
  
In the end, you were still unreachable...  
  
Hikari_  
  
  
  
"Hikari!" I screamed sitting up almost immediately from my bed. I wiped the sweat in my forehead, checking the alarm clock; it was still quite early nonetheless it was still morning. I stood up from my bed and fixed its covers, getting a peek at the calendar, seeing that the date today was encircled.  
  
I bit my lip, took a prepared set of clothing into the bathroom with me, and planned to change after my bath.  
  
After a few moments, my bath and changing, I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked shabby; my usual bright and cheerful blue eyes were dull and were comparable to grey. My hair was so unruly and looked as if I don't bother to comb it. On top of that, I had not been wearing a hat, which had always been my trademark. I haven't been able to sleep these past few days and simply speaking, I have been a wreck.  
  
However, I knew...  
  
I must be strong... for her.  
  
I exited the bathroom and my room. Not bothering to say anything to my mother, I also exited the house not bringing an umbrella for the rain. My mother understood how I feel... so that's probably why she doesn't bring up the topic of this. I'm glad she does... because I can only deal with one problem at a time... and this problem is big too...  
  
I began my trip on foot, not caring if I was soaked by the rain until a car beeped at me...  
  
I turned around finding my brother in his black car, opening his window for me. He too was in an attire similar to mine except his was not wet at all. Mimi-nee-san sat beside him forcing a smile but it was obvious she was sad; her eyes say so.  
  
"Hop in squirt..." he said probably trying to be cheerful, and if he was it was terrible.  
  
At first I didn't want to. I wanted to be alone but when I was my brother and Mimi-nee-san looking at me like they were, I had no choice. Anyway, they looked so sincere and probably really wanted to help.  
  
I hopped in the car.  
  
  
  
"She loved you..." he told me.  
  
I stood there shocked but then knew it was for nothing now, "But I'm too late..."  
  
He sighed softly, "It's not your fault Takeru... She knew this would happen... She knew it was inevitable."  
  
"Maybe... but I can't help feeling that maybe, if I wasn't too late..." I bit my lip, "I wouldn't be too late and that... we could have at least been happy for that short while."  
  
"Maybe... that's how fate wanted it." He told me patting my back.  
  
I bit my lip not being able to say anything.  
  
"I don't blame you on anything Takeru. It's a shame that it did have to come to this... and I know you hate this too." Taichi clenched his fists, "But you know what? Maybe, this is my fault... if I had told you about her condition... maybe she could have at least left happy."  
  
"You know it's not your fault Taichi..." Takeru said.  
  
"It's not your fault either.." he said softly, "Maybe, it's nobody's fault..."  
  
"Maybe..." I said... not believing those words.  
  
  
  
Everyone was gone now... I purposely waited for everybody to leave. I wanted to be with her... ALONE.  
  
Everybody was sad about it; everybody cried. She should have at least told everyone about it... we would have helped her through it and maybe then, I would not feel so bad.

I believe, out of all of us... what happened affected me the most. Maybe it was because she left before I could tell her. It was obviously most painful when I found out she felt the same...

But I was too late... She was gone when I found out...  
  
I knelt down, touching the surface of the stone. Maybe it was not obvious due to the rain, but I was crying... and I wasn't afraid to admit that. I sobbed every once in a while but as I looked at the stone. It was more of I was sending my thoughts to it. As if it could read my thoughts, as if SHE could read my thoughts.  
  
Ever since THAT happened, I always thought...  
  
Maybe, if I wasn't so afraid to reach out to her we could have been happy, at least for a short while. Maybe, if I had confessed earlier it wouldn't be too late...  
  
I clenched my fists tightly, not bearing to see the stone that her name was engraved on...

_Hikari Yagami_

_Born: June 30, 1989_

_Death: June 8, 2004_

If only I did it earlier...  
  
Maybe, she wouldn't have died of leukemia...  
  
Maybe, we could have at least spent her last moments together...  
  
Maybe, she wouldn't be unreachable anymore...  
  
However, it's too late...  
  
Now she could never be reached...  
  
Totally unreachable...  
  
Hikari  
  
**::Owari – the end::**  
  
Takari-san: I hope this isn't THAT awful... I mean I did this in less than an hour but I'll let you be the judge. I hope you enjoyed this **R/R!**


End file.
